Only Human
by Evil Irish Eyes
Summary: Inuyasha and company meet a strange woman on the road, who’s been running from a forced marriage with what looks like a shikon shard on her head. What they don’t know is her connection to a member of their top 40’s enemy list. . .
1. Woman of the Road

Claimer: I own Shiraume Shiratama, not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its stories or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.

Auhtor's Pre-Notes: Evil here, I'm coming back from a pretty long hiatus so l I just wanted to say hi and explain a few things before we got started. First off, yes this is my first Inuyasha Fic but I am well versed in the ways of Inuyasha. Now with that said I have to be totally honest with you, if you go for the completely hard-core true to the series facts, this may not be the story and I may not be the author for you.

I tend to do whatever I want, within reason mind you, so you don't have to worry about any really off the wall things coming from me, but I just wanted to warn you that I don't really play by the rules. It just isn't my shtick.

Anyway I had wanted to introduce myself to you with a pure Inuyasha story without any major add-ins but . . . . that didn't really work. Alas, I tend to work best with my fics when I add in my own character. It's my way of really getting involved into my stories- instead of just bending the will of our fav characters and playing with their poor little lives, which in itself IS very fun. However- still isn't not my favorite way to mess with them.

So again if you're not into original characters my stories may not be the best things for your sanity. But if you go with the flow, like me and hope to have a good time- keep on reading my friends because I guarantee it's going to be interesting.

TYPO WARNING: I just typed it through and I've read it to many times since then to be a good judge . . you know how it is . .thanks

Onto the words . . . .

"I wish they would stop fighting," Shippo whimpered from his place atop Sango's shoulder, who walked beside Miroko and Kirara. Inuyasha and Kagome very noisily bringing up the rear.

"It's not my fault wench!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Not your fault!! You threw me into a tree! I'm just lucky the only thing you did was rip my shirt!! You could've killed me!!" she yelled back trying to hold the torn fabric up and cover her shoulder.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled turning from her.

"Would you two be courteous, we aren't the only ones traveling this road!" Miroko advised.

"Huh?" They both said looking up suddenly noticing a person on horseback riding up the road in front of them.

"So," Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh you're impossible," Kagome groaned rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha was about to say something in reply when Kagome jogged up to walk next to Sango.

"Look at that horse. Have you ever seen anything like it?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"No," she replied looking at the creature before her. It was a beautiful animal, larger than any horse she had ever seen. Its coat looked as if it was made of crushed velvet and although appeared to be black, upon closer inspection one could see a rainbow of colors within the hide, reflecting in the light beautifully. Its powerful legs were covered in longer hair that just barely let one see the great copper color of its hooves.

Kagome then looked up at the rider. The person's head was covered with a common weaved hat for the era making it impossible to see the rider's face. Its clothing, however, made it clear that it was a woman. Her garments were of brilliant black silk with detailing and needlework that a princess would lust to wear. The style however was unique, more like a dress that the customary kimono of the area.

"And look at her gi!" Kagome whispered her discovery to her companion.

"I am," Miroku replied mischievously quickening his pace to catch up to the traveler.

"Oh no," the women groaned running up to stop him.

"Hey wait for me!" Inuyasha shouted annoyed, realizing everyone had left him behind.

"Sorry about my companions miss, they just-" Miroku started with his characteristic charm but he quietly gasped letting his mouth fall open slightly as she turned to him. His reaction was soon echoed by Sango as she caught up behind him.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at the woman and back at her friends. Even Inuyasha stared at the woman in the same surprised manner.

'What is going on? She's just a normal woman,' Kagome thought studying her carefully. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She had light chestnut hair and blue eyes--dark blue eyes like the night sky, she mused; and her skin was pale. But not pale like hers or even Kikyo's. It was a different tone of white all together, but that wasn't strange, it was just because .  .

'Oh!' Kagome suddenly realized looking at the woman's eyes again. She had totally forgotten that she was in 'feudal' Japan, not that she didn't realize what time she was in, just that life really was different here- that Caucasian people weren't a commonality or really known for that matter, 'not yet anyway,' She remembered, reminding herself of how much she needed to study on her next visit home.

'This must be the first time they've ever seen someone like her. . . . Well this must be awkward." Kagome thought compassionately for the woman.

"Hi my name is Kagome, sorry if we disturbed you," she said bowing slightly.

Her friends looked at her surprised. Shippou looked up nervously at the woman from behind Kagome's knees.

The woman smiled and bowed back, "No, I found it quite refreshing to hear the normal sounds of people again, please . .  call me Shira," she said her velvet voice sending a warmth through the group.

"She doesn't even know them and she realizes the fighting is normal," Shippou whispered to Miroku.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha growled.

Shippou shrieked jumping up into Kagome's arms and sticking his tongue out at him.

Kagome was about to scold Inuyasha when she was suddenly distracted. She sensed something and looked around for the source, her gaze drifting back to Shira as she redirected her attention back to Miroku..

"Would you mind if we traveled with you Lady Shira?" Miroku asked cordially, regaining his characteristic manners.

"I would very much appreciate the company," she smiled.

"We should be moving," Inuyasha snorted walking out in front of them, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"We _are_  moving Inuyasha, don't be so antisocial!" Kagome snipped, looking back to Shira with a pleasant smile.

"Feh,"

"So where are you traveling to Lady Shira?" Miroku asked as they continued up the dirt road.

"I don't know, ahead," she said with a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Ahead?"

"Ahead, the only reason to turn back is for something behind you . . and who wants to bring up something that's already behind you . .That is unless it's something you really want." She smiled ironically, "So I'll travel ahead, there's no reason for me to turn back." She said getting a bit somber at the end.

"That's very wise Lady Shira," Miroku observed.

She just smiled softly, perhaps holding something back.

Inuyasha suddenly got very quite, thinking about what Shira had said. It made sense.

'Why go back for something if you didn't want it? Then why did he always go running back to Kikyo, did he really still love her? She was his past, his identity, who would he be now. . ? '

Kagome watched Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye as he brooded unaware of her concerned stare, unaware of anything.

They continued on for a bit, engaging only now and then in some small talk about the scenery and such. It wasn't until Shira interrupted the silence did the strangeness begin to fade.

"I heard you say you ripped your shirt earlier. I could mend that for you if you'd like," Shira smiled at Kagome.

"Really? That would be wonderful, thank you," Kagome said slightly surprised, having been so pleasantly brought from her thoughts. She was still very distracted and perplexed by the vibes she was sensing.

"We can rest while she does that. It's about time for lunch anyway-" Miroku said.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest.

"I bet Kagome will make you some ramen Inuyasha," he said quickly anticipating his displeasure.

Inuyasha quickly shut his mouth and walked off the road sitting himself cross legged on the grass.

Miroku smirked, the girls rolled their eyes.

"You can pet him if you want," Shira said startling Shippou, causing him to almost fall from his perch on Kagome's shoulders, where he had been watching the large creature with interest.

He cautiously reached his hand out and touched the soft hide. He smiled.

"He's really soft,"

"And I bet he likes that, don't you?"

The horse snorted throwing its large head up and down.

They laughed.

"He really is beautiful," Kagome said.

"And he knows it too, how about a ride Shippou?" she said looking at Kagome who nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes, we'll trot right over to where you're friends are preparing lunch."

"Ok sure!" He said jumping into her arms. She set him on her lap and placed the sash-like reins in his small hands.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

"Let's go," she said gently nudging the animal with her heel. He sped up circling wide in front of them and back to the group, Shippou bouncing happily in Shira's lap until they came to a stop just before Kagome. He smiled widely.

"Wow you should try this Kagome, it's great! Thanks Shira!"

"You're welcome," she laughed as he jumped off into Kagome's arms, hugging her around the neck.

"Let me help you Lady Shira," Miroku said helping her down from the horse.

"Thank you Monk,"

"Miroku," he said finding himself intrigued by her unique beauty.

"Thank you Miroku," she said again, "You'll have to excuse me though I believe I have a shirt to mend," she smiled turning to Kagome. She handed her a folded garment.

"Wouldn't want you out there for all to see . ." she said motioning over to Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and pulled on the robe slipping her own shirt off without notice and handing it to the woman.

Kagome looked down at what she was wearing as they sat on the grass. It was a beautiful midnight blue color with gold embroidery all over it, in elaborate zodiac looking designs.

"This is gorgeous," Kagome gasped.

"Thank you, I made it," Shira smiled pulling a needle from her sleeve.

"That's amazing!"

"My father taught me when I was very little," she smiled a nostalgic look on her face.

Kagome nodded her mind wandering to what a woman of her descent was doing here in the first place but before she could say anything Shira spoke.

"So judging from this garment you're not from around here," She smiled gracefully stitching the shirt.

"No, I'm actually-" she looked at her pausing and then chuckled at the strange 'turning of the tables.' Even in this situation she was the outsider.

Shira smiled almost knowingly, "from the twentieth century," Shira finished a bit of humor in her tone.

"How did you know?" Kagome said shocked

"I read the tag on the shirt," she stated simply

"But how did-"

"I had my own little run in with the future once,"

"You did?"

"It's a long story and at the same time very unimportant," she laughed  breaking the end of the thread and handing the shirt back to Kagome. "There now, all fixed."

"Thank you," Kagome said quietly, taking it, unsure what to really think of the mysterious woman.

"Thank you," Shira smiled.

"Kagome! What about my ramen!"

"OH!! GIVE ME JUST A MINUTE!! INUYASHA!!" she growled turning toward him.

Shira stifled a chuckle. Her face suddenly changed though as her hand moved to her forehead hidden beneath her hat. She stood motioning for her horse to come to her.

"Well thank you all for the company but I must be going," she said.

"Huh?" Kagome said turning back from her bickering with Inuyasha.

"Oh Shira!" Shippou whined.

"Why not have some lunch with us first?" Sango offered.

"Yes Lady Shira please join us, there is safety in numbers," Miroku said standing.

"Thank you, you've all been so kind, but no. I really must be on my way. I wish you well on your journey." She said mounting her steed.

"She looks familiar . . ," Myouga muttered to himself.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha growled

"Nothing Nothing Master Inuyasha,"

"Likewise Lady Shira," Miroku said.

"Goodbye,"  she said turning to go when she looked back suddenly, "Goodbye Inuyasha," she smiled, a strange smile he just couldn't place, and then sped off out of view her copper hair blowing out behind her.

"Hmmm," Myouga said his eyes narrowing on the woman.

"Oh I liked her, she was pretty," Shippou pouted.

"So did I Shippou, so did I," Miroku sighed

"Do you ever stop Monk, ever?" Inuyasha quipped

"Nope,"

Sango and Kagome just groaned.

"Come on we have to hurry if we're going to find that jewel shard before night fall."

Kagome watched after where the woman had faded into the distance. That feeling was fading fast, what had she been sensing?

Author's Post Notes: Hmmm . .I guess that was ok . .it's a start .. thanks for reading. And please I'm one of those author's who thrives on feedback so please review. I really appreciate your input . .not to mention . . .

Reviews are motivating . . .. . . . . for chapter II . . . 


	2. Twice Paths Cross

Author's Pre Notes: Well second chapter's up and it's pretty slow going like the first but I promise it will pick up. The first few chapters  or the ideas for them have been sitting on my computer for a while so I have to get through them and lay the foundation first, then the real fun starts.

Thanks so much all of you that read!

A special thanks to  rainbow-monkey88 and Asfaloth5 for putting me on their favorite author and author alert lists. Thanks so much for your support!

Now I make a custom to reply to those who have been so kind as to give me there input . . .so rainbow-monkey88 this is for you . .

rainbow-monkey88 Thanks so much for reviewing !! And you were the first reviewer . .I know that can be fun! I'm glad you were . .my number ONE! And only! Lol Thanks so much! I'm glad you're interested. I am doing this for you guys! Thanks again hope you like this chapter and to hear from you again. Your input really does mean a lot to me! Thanks!

Onto the words . . ..

"I still can't believe you threw me into a tree again!" Kagome cried

"It worked didn't it!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"AH!!"

"At least we got the jewel shard without too much trouble this time." Miroku said.

"I suppose, but you really didn't help when you started hitting on the demon's hostage," Sango said with a glare.

"I do what I can,"

"You try," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"What's that Inuyasha?" Shippou said hearing a thundering sound in the distance.

The group heard the pounding of hooves approaching from behind them.

"Inuyasha look!" Kagome said pointing over the hills.

"Isn't that the woman we met on the road the other day?" Sango wondered aloud.

"She looks like she's in trouble," Shippou piped up standing on Kagome's shoulder.

"We'd better help," Miroku said moving to take action.

Inuyasha stood reluctant his arms crossed and eyes closed. He wanted to help he just needed a reason so as not to look too soft.

"Inuyasha!" they scolded.

That'll do.

"Fine! But after that we have to get moving!" He growled annoyed as he drew Tetsaiga.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Let's spread out," Miroku suggested taking his place behind a tree.

Inuyasha nodded and took his post, waiting as the horses trampled their way.

Just as the woman past Miroku through his staff out into one of her pursuers steed's legs. The animal stumbled throwing the rider a few feet away. Inuyasha jumped onto another knocking him out with the base of his sword. Sango took two out with her boomerang. But they were tenacious warriors and were back up in a matter of seconds.

The woman turned stopping her horse before Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Get down!"  Shira yelled jumping from her horse pushing Kagome out of the way of an oncoming spear. She then sat up quickly retrieving Kagome's bow from the ground and stringing it with three arrows. She twisted the string as she pulled it back and then let them fly. They swirled as they flew and fanned out hitting three lizard demons square in their chests.

In a matter of minutes the battle was over, the bodies of the small army of demons strewn over the grass as the victors collected themselves.

Kagome sat up looking at the woman kneeling over her. She stared blankly at the dead creatures before them.

Kagome gasped,  Shira's hat had been knocked off during the fray and . .

"A jewel shard!" Inuyasha finished, tensing, seeing a shard hanging from an ornament on the woman's head, resting over her brow just above her nose. Something about her had made him nervous, even uncomfortable, now he knew why. (Author's side remark: Or so he thinks WAHAHA! . .anyway)

Shira looked over at him and visibly sighed, 'not again,' she thought.

"That must be why they were chasing you," Sango said retrieving her weapon.

"You could say something like that," She said coolly standing and extending a hand to Kagome.

"Thank you for helping me. I apologize for causing you such trouble." She said graciously.

"Oh no you're not getting away that easy!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sorry for my companion again," Miroku continued glaring at Inuyasha as he attempted to add some civility to the now tense atmosphere, "but we're on a quest for the Shikon Jewel Shards, and it is now apparent that you possess one."

She smiled sadly turning back to her horse and adjusting her tack. " I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What!?! You have it right there!!" Inuyasha yelled getting more irritated by the minute.

"I'm sorry I'd give it to you if I could but-"

"Fine if you want to fight for it!" Inuyasha yelled, abruptly turning her around by her shoulder.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled at his aggression, mirrored by Shira's voice in a slightly more urgent tone as he lunged for the shard on her head.

"Master Inuyasha!!" Myouga cried out sensing it. But Inuyasha didn't heed and  just as his hand reached it, it burst into crackling light striking Inuyasha and throwing him several feet away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed running over to him and the pit he had put in the ground.

The others stared at Shira shocked.

"I tried to warn him. . . . I can't control it," she said dismayed, "Is he alright?!"

"What do you mean you can't control it!" Inuyasha growled his voice cracking as Kagome helped him off . .out . . .of the ground.

She just stared at them making no response, in her defense or otherwise.

"It's alright," Miroku said calming the tension as he studied her seriously, his brow furrowed.

"I can't take it off, I'm sorry but I can't help you, it's out of my hands. I should go," She said moving to mount her steed.

"No, it wouldn't be safe. Night is falling quickly and I'll reiterate the fact that there is safety in numbers Lady Shira," Miroku said, "No real harm was done-"

Inuyasha's head perks up at this statement and he moved to lunge at the monk while Kagome held him down with a bored look on her face.

"So there's really no need for you to move on till morning," Sango finished gently.

She sighed with a weary smile, "Thank you" and with that she led her horse over to the clearing Miroku had pointed out for their camp.

Inuyasha with Kagome's help limped over to Miroku and Sango who were studying their new companion intently.

"It appears there is more to Lady Shira than what meets the eye," Miroku said

"Yeah," Inuyasha winced, " A whole lot more."

"Indeed," Myouga said crossing his arms.

-----------------

Kagome approached Shira. She was sitting on the crisp grass, her horse laying on it's stomach next to her. It's head looking around as if inspecting the perimeter. It made a snorting sound as its eyes settled on her.

"I'm really very sorry,  he's alright isn't he?" Shira said not turning to face her.

"He's fine- just a big baby that's all," Kagome offered with a nervous smile.

Shira smiled thoughtfully.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her original thoughts of this woman, she really liked her but her enthusiasm soon fell at the sight of the jewel shard dangling on her forehead and the recollection of what had happened to Inuyasha when he had tried to retrieve it.

"Shira?"

"Yes Kagome?"

Kagome pulled at her fingernails nervously as she kneeled beside her on the grass, "What happened back there? Are you in some type of trouble? because we-" she continued when the older woman stopped her with a gentle smile.

She sighed, "Don't worry, there's no need for you too. You've been more than kind to me and . . . . I can see that's how you are, deep in your soul. But you have to remember Kagome, I'm still a stranger and not all strangers are good people. You can't always just put yourself out there for someone you don't know. I'll be honest with you, I'm in a position I wish I weren't, but it isn't your problem. I'm sure you have enough of those yourself."

Kagome pouted slightly unsure of what to do. She felt Shira's hand on hers.

"It's alright, it's really nothing for you to worry about. .. .You're too good," she said standing and walking over to the others.

------------- Across the camp------------

"Inuyasha hold still!" Sango growled as she attempted to clean out a gash on his arm.

"She certainly is interesting," Miroku said as they watched Kagome and Shira talking.

"Yeah interesting," Inuyasha huffed.

"If we help her perhaps we can get her shard, Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out.

"It doesn't really seem like she wants us involved" Sango said. "If she wanted our help wouldn't she have told us before,"

"That's fine, I'm not here to fight her battles anyway but she has a shard and we'll leave her alone to deal with her problems just as soon as she gives it up,"

"She said she can't take it off," Sango remembered from earlier.

"It wouldn't hurt if we knew why and what she needed help with," Miroku wondered aloud.

"She seems friendly enough but she has no reason to put confidence in us." Sango said putting the bandages away.

"Perhaps in time, we can gain her trust," Miroku offered.

"But until then I'm keeping my eye on her," Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes as he watched her leaved Kagome and start her way toward them.

---------------- Later that evening--------

Night soon fell and everyone gathered around the fireside. A kind of awkward silence seemed to fall over the group with the company of this mysterious traveler.

And it was really annoying Inuyasha . . .

"So where do you come from _Shira_?" he suddenly asked a bit arrogantly.

Kagome held back a groan, the suddenly urge to throw something heavy at Inuyasha almost unbearable.

Shira looked up from the fire a bit surprised but received his attention with a smile.

"I hail from the south," she answered good-naturedly.

"No! Where do you really come from?!" He persisted rudely.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed knowing what he was _really_ asking, "Of all the people to ask such a –" she started to scold him when . .

"No no it's alright Kagome," Shira said calming the group. "The truth is," she chuckled looking at the cup of tea in her hands, "I really don't know. I don't know why I look different from everyone else or how I got here. So I'm afraid, Inuyasha, that I cannot properly answer your question." She smiled softly looking back at her tea, her horse nuzzling her from behind.

Inuyasha nodded his eyes closed, ignoring Kagome's annoyed glare.

Myouga had hopped over to Shira during the little spat studied her carefully. She looked down and offered her hand, raising it so that they were eye level.

"Shira? Or--" he said unsure, "Lady Shiraume-Shirat-," but she cut him off by putting a finger to her lips with a gentle smile. No one else had to know. He crossed his arms and lowered his head. He had thought so.

Author's Post Notes: So that's it for chapter 2 . . a little mystery there  . .sorta . .it will make sense later I promise. But please PLEASE! Review I would really love some feedback!! Thanks so much!!

Besides if you like it you must . .

Remember Reviews are motivating . . ..  .


	3. The Chase always running

Author's Pre Notes: Ok here's number three . . . Things are starting to get going but we have a bit to go . .so I don't really have much to say yet . .so to those wonderful enough to review!!

rainbow-monkey88 Thanks so much for coming back! Lol I'm glad you're so interested. That's what this is all about . thanks os much it really means a lot! Hope you like this chapter!

Asfaloth5 Thanks so much for reviewing!!! YAY! I totally agree thoug, I hate stories with new characters . .but I CAN"T HELP IT!! sobs uncontrollably . .then straightens up fine I'm so glad you like it . .and as for your question . .internally struggles y----o----u—re-----go-----nna have to see . . I can' t tell! SORRY!! Thanks so much for reviewing I hope you like this chapter. Thanks!

Onto the words . . . . .

-------------- The first rays of the morning sun began to creep over the countryside --------------------------------------------------------------------------

They approached her quietly.

The large beast beside her didn't stir but watched them as they stooped by his mistress.

"Shira-Lady Shira," Sango prodded the woman gently.

Shira's eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head puzzled at the two girls standing over her.

"Good morning ladies," she yawned.

"We found a warm stream not too far off, would you like to join us for a swim," Kagome asked quietly with a cheerful smile.

She looked up at them a moment and then her face broadened into a bright smile.

"I'd be delighted,"

"But we have to hurry before they wake up," Sango whispered.

Shira looked over at the slumbering monk and smirked.

"I think one of them is already awake, what do you think Inuyasha?" she asked comically smiling as his body stiffened at being discovered.

"Inuyasha! You were awake the whole time!" Kagome said hushed.

"Well how couldn't I be with you thundering about like a—" he started but stopped at Kagome and Sango's warning glance. "Feh, just get going already," he said crossing his arms.

Shira patted her horse on the head, it seemed to nod, understanding, and rose to its feet.

"I think that's a good idea," Shira smiled as they started for the stream.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha snipped at the beast, but it just stared back at him.

"Cut that out!" the girls heard Inuyasha growl, enticing a giggle from the group as they reached their destination.

"How long do you think we have?" Kagome asked.

"Till what? Miroku wakes up. Not long enough," Sango sighed laying her things out.

"I take it our dear man of the cloth is a dear man of the ladies," Shira smirked sitting on the edge of the stream as she took down her hair.

"Yah, something like that," Sango laughed.

Kagome gave Shira an amused look.

"Friends are nice," Shira smiled running her finger tips over the surface of the water, "Even if they are a little . . . . like them," she smiled hearing the echo of Inuyasha's annoyed voice.

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look at Shira's nostalgic face.

She rose and gently leapt to some stones in the middle of the stream.

"So how long have you been traveling Shira?" Kagome asked.

"Oh," she sighed "It seems to be such a long time now and yet I feel like a began just yesterday. . . . I suppose it's because it all starts to blend together after awhile," she chuckled dipping her foot into the water. The wind blowing her garments to the side.

"I understand," Kagome said looking at the water that shimmered around her ankles as she slipped off her shirt. She knew, it always seemed so long when she was here walking always walking. Things would start to blend and before she even realized it weeks had passed since she had seen her family and her friends. She could say the same though for when she was there, but Inuyasha always came to get her so there was no time to forget, there was no time at all.

Sango started to loosen her obi when she noticed something, "Shira what happened to your leg?"

Shira looked up at Sango and then down at her leg. The wind had pushed the robes back revealing it up to her thigh making the marking on her leg clearly visible.

"Just an old wound, healed but never forgotten," she said her tone changing on the last word as she fingered the four short stripes on her thigh, "I see you have your own."

Sango nodded pulling her kimono up from where it had fallen away from her back.

"They're there to help us remember what we've learned," Shira smiled almost scornfully pulling her foot completely from the water.

There was an intense pause where everyone became lost in their own minds.

"Shira!" Kagome suddenly yelled out as an arrow whizzed past the mysterious woman's head.

Sango quickly retied her kimono, following Shira as she grabbed Kagome and sprinted off into the forest. She looked back to see five uniform clad reptile demons chasing after them.

Shira pushed Sango and Kagome ahead of her.

"What's going on?!" Kagome yelled.

"Who are they?" Sango growled

"Not important right now, run! RUN!" Shira said pressing them forward.

She suddenly yelled out and Kagome turned back to see her face contorted in pain.

"Shira!"

"Come on," she yelled in reply pulling her forward into a clearing, Sango behind them.

"Shira!? What's going on? do you know them!? SHIRA!?!" Sango questioned watching Shira scurry around the clearing. Suddenly she turned lunging at them pushing them both back into the bushes and into a hole behind them.

"What the-!"

"Shira!" Kagome called as she gave them a fleeting glance and dashed off out of the clearing.

"Sango wha-" Kagome started but was interrupted when Sango covered her mouth and pulled her further down into the hole.

The scaled demons reached the clearing and sniffed about, their forked tongues whipping around in front of their noses.

They hissed to each other scanning over the area. One came dangerously close to the bush above them but they held their breath, staying still as stone, as they pressed their bodies up against the side of the hole and it passed them by being suddenly interrupted by one of its companions.

They hissed and crackled to each other pointing at the ground and then took off at full speed in the direction Shira had fled.

Sure that they were gone Kagome and Sango grabbed the roots from the bush above them and pulled themselves out of the hole.

"What was that all about? They're after Shira?" Kagome said still sitting on the ground.

"They'd have to be, they followed her," Sango said, "I wonder why-"

"Kagome!! Sango!!" They heard they guys calling.

"We're over here Inuyasha!" Kagome called and was suddenly pushed back by the force of a certain kitsune.

"Oh Kagome!" Shippou whined.

"Are you two alright? We heard screaming," Miroku said

"Where's Shira?" Inuyasha growled tetsaiga ready.

"She ran off, we were being chased by- by retile demons," Sango said Miroku helping her up.

"Then how-?"

"She pushed us into a hole over there and led them away."

"Do we know what they wanted?" Miroku asked genuinely concerned.

"What does it matter anyway. It isn't our problem."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded

"What? It's not," he said replacing tetsaiga in his belt and crossing his arms.

"She just saved our lives," Sango said looking at Miroku, "She didn't have to do that."

"And look," Kagome said softly picking a blood soaked arrow up from the ground, "She's hurt."

Inuyasha closed his eyes his brow furrowed fighting to not give in. They had enough trouble of their own.

Miroku looked at him, he knew he wanted to cave. He just needed one of those 'selfish' excuses.

"What if the demons are after the shard? If we don't get to her they'll get it."

"Oh no, that's not going to happen. Not when she was with us! No way! Come on!" Inuyasha growled storming into the forest.

Kagome and Sango smiled graciously at Miroku. He pretended to blush then shot them one of his 'looks.'

They rolled their eyes and walked away after Inuyasha.

"Hey!"

--------------In the dense wood---------

Shira was starting to get sluggish. Her face glistened with sweat, her breath heaving as she limped quickly over the forest floor. She suddenly tripped, stumbling into a tree where she let herself slide into a sitting position.

'That's not fair,' she thought wryly, 'they can't sneak up on me like that without him.'

She silently cursed looking down at her leg. The wound wasn't too deep but the blood running down her leg wasn't what was worrying her. Her vision had started to become blurry and the trees had started slowly spinning before her. The arrow had been poisoned.

"Now what do I do?" she panted. They had caught her entirely unprepared; how stupid of her it was to not bring any weapons to the spring. She had learned better by now.

She took a deep breath composing herself. Things cleared up slightly and she pulled her self to her feet. She'd fight this as long as she could. She just needed to find somewhere to hide before . . .

The three demons soldiers suddenly jumped out of the brush circling her. They didn't attack though, they seemed to be waiting for her to pass out.

'Well that's not going to happen, not if I can help it," she thought pushing off the tree and lunging, as best she could, in between two of them.

She roughly made it through but was suddenly knocked to the ground when one of the soldiers kicked her wound. She pulled her feet under her ready to strike as they drew closer. Her vision suddenly coming in blinking frames of black. She reached out around her. Her hand suddenly grasped something and she swung it around causing the lizards to back up. She tried to focus on it. It was a bow that she had knocked off one of them as she pushed passed. She reached for the stray arrows that had also fallen. A solider tied to stop her so she lunged for it then rolling back into a sitting position drawing the arrow back. She tried to aim, but everything seemed to be blurred and double. She closed her eyes and let it go, then tried to make a blind break for it. She had hit something she knew because the lizards were angrily hissing and saw this distraction as her only chance but didn't get far enough suddenly feeling a scaled hand grab the back of her throat pushing her face first into a tree.

She whimpered as it tightened its hold on her neck but suddenly with a forceful shove the pressure was released but she was took weak and the darkness consumed her. She heard a struggle a nostalgic memory creeping over her weary body.

--------------

Inuyasha slashed through the reptile soldier making them quick work for tetsaiga. The rest of his group suddenly entered the clearing the battle already won.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said "Oh my- Shira!" she suddenly cried.

Inuyasha turned around moving his attention to the woman lying still on the hard earth.

"Lady Shira? Lady Shira!" Miroku said shaking her.

"She isn't waking," Sango said looking over the wound on her leg.

Miroku felt her pulse and lowered his ear to her mouth. "Her pulse and breath is very weak she needs help and fast."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said looking at him. He nodded suddenly feeling a strange type of wistfulness as he looked at the women's pale face. Something about her was familiar, but he shook these thoughts away. There were more important things to take care of.

He quickly scooped her up and with a nod to Kagome took off running through the forest.

As he left the forest and was racing over the plain he noticed her horse join him running just as fast, it seemed with little effort. He stopped having a thought, the horse stopped just ahead of him and stamped his foot impatiently.

Inuyasha puffed angry with himself but approached the animal. It reared back pounding its feet on the ground before him.

"Your Mistress is very sick, I have to get her to help fast. Are you going to help me or not?!"

The horse reared again pounding its feet and shaking its head up and down furiously. Inuyasha took that as a yes and climbed up on to the beast, Shira still limp in his arms. He looked at he reins unsure of what he really needed to do, he never had really ridden a horse before. So maybe he just . ..

The horse suddenly snorted and took off faster than the wind in the direction Inuyasha had originally be heading.

Author's Post Notes: Well that's the end of number three . .the next two chapters are where things really start to pick up I PROMISE . ..specifically in number 5 . . .So thanks so much for reading . . and please review . .I really appreciate the input . .plus . .

Remember Reviews are motivating . . . . . . . . .


	4. Till Tomorrow

Author's Pre Notes: Well here's chapter four . .thanks to LEENER for adding me to her lists! It really means a lot thank you!!!

Asfaloth5 It seems you are my lone reviewer this time. And so thank you! It is a bit upsetting that I'm not getting more reviews. .I'm used to a bit more . .but that fact you're sticking with me really means a lot thank you. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Hope you like this chapter too.

Onto the Words . . . .

"Kaede-baba what's that?" One of the villagers asked the old priestess.

The old woman squinted her good eye studying the strange blur coming over the horizon.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she heard and jumped back as the whirlwind stopped before her; Inuyasha almost flying off in the process.

"Inuyasha what is going on? What has happened? Where's Kagome?" She suddenly noticed the woman sprawled out before him.

"What did you do?!" she scolded

"Shut up you old wench she needs help . . . she's been poisoned," she snorted at him but looked over the woman. She was surprised by her strange appearance vaguely aware of a thought rolling in the back of her mind.

"Bring her here," she said holding open the bamboo curtain to the hut. Inuyasha laid her down on the prepared futon.

"I assume Kagome is right behind you, send her in when she arrives. Now leave us," she ordered.

With a unsure look at Shira Inuyasha took leave and waited for his friends.

-------------------

"That was an awful lot of demons for one person," Sango recalled.

"Yes, they seem very persistent," Miroku observed.

"What do you think she did?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know, but whoever is after her is not going to get that shard," Inuyasha swore.

"INUYASHA!" they scolded.

--------------------

Kaede looked down at the woman. The poison would soon run its course out of her system now that she had been given an antidote. There was a familiarity in the woman's face. It was something Kaede sensed from long ago, walking by the god tree and . . .

"She saved my life Kaede—mine and Sango's. I just can't believe who would do that deserves this." Kagome said pensively.

"Perhaps she doesn't. Those pursued are not always those justly accused. Look here Kagome," the priestess said gently turning the woman.

"Her shoulder has been badly burned . .it looks like a moon."

"I have a feeling there is much more to her story than what you've seen. We'll know more when she wakes. Now go and get some rest yourself Kagome."

Kagome nodded smiling gently down at the woman and then taking her leave, 'I know . .she's too good.'

---------------------

Shira awoke in a haze. The floor was hard beneath her, 'wood? . . .oh no,' she thought abruptly sitting up. She clutched her head as it filled with pain.

"Not too fast now my dear," she heard someone warn. She quickly looked over to an old woman sitting against the wall beside her.

"You helped me . . I thank you for your kindness," she said bowing gently. She then attempted to stand. She struggled to her feet using a support beam to keep her steady.

"Am I to understand that you plan on leaving madam?" Kaede questioned.

"It isn't safe for me to stay,"

"You would be protected,"

"You wouldn't be," she said gravely looking at the kind priestess, "You don't deserve the plight."

"And neither does your innocence,"

"So sure are you that I am innocent?" she questioned

Kaede nodded.

"You're trusting nature is idealistic priestess,"

"And yours Lady Shiratama?"

Shira's eyes widened a bit surprised, "Reformed."

"Thank you for your kindness . . . and the others . . .Inuyasha," she said gently stumbling over to the door.

Kaede lowered her head, 'so it was true . .'

--------------

"Hey Kirara where did Raiun go?" Shippou asked.

"Inuyasha! Shira's gone," Kagome called from the hut.

"What!" he said running in. A horse braying was hear from outside.

Inuyasha growled and ran from the hut.

"Oh no you don't!" he said grabbing her around the waist pulling her from her horse.

"Inuyasha let me go!" there was something so personal and so commanding in her voice that he, although quiet ungracefully, dropped her on the spot.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded as they joined them.

"Again it seems I must apologize from Inuyasha madam," Miroku said helping her to her feet.

"Just where did you think you were going?!" Inuyasha growled annoyed.

She stayed silent glaring back.

"Some way to show your gratitude for saving your LIFE!" Inuyasha continued.

She gently put her hand to her head and fell into a sitting position on the ground.

"It's just not safe," she said sadly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then kneeled down by her side.

Shira reached over and took hold of the jewel around Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha tensed.

"You're in the most danger if I stay," she whispered, "Don't make me stay and watch . . . " she trailed off.

"When you're stronger," Kagome tried to stall.

"There's no time," she smiled shaking her head.

She looked up at Inuyasha who frowned, he was beginning to think it would be better if she did leave.

"Tomorrow then, when we leave too," Kagome offered.

Shira thought a moment and began to stand, "Fine . . .Tomorrow," she turned back to them, "And thank you."

----------------------------

Author's Post Notes: A bit of a short one but I'll get the next chapter out soon. It's hopefully really going to pick you from here . . . so don't worry IT'LL GET BETTER! Haha . .

Thanks as always

And

Remember Reviews are motivating . . . . . .


	5. Looking Back

Author's Pre Notes: Sweet! I'm up top eight reviews! YAY! Anyway this should be getting you all to where you want to read . .

Typo WARNING!

Now please look for your name . . .

Asfaloth5- OH Thanks so MUCH!!! And yeah I know grammar isn't really my forte . .takes me so long to just get the time to write it, that I just post it . .sorry if it bugs you. But I'm glad your interested, and thanks so much for getting your friend in on it! Thank you . .and hopefully you're REALLY going to like this chapter if you know what I mean. . .OoooooOOoo . . .

Crystal Lightning- Hmmm . .I think I know you from somewhere . . but thanks for reviewing anyway. I'm glad you read it and seem to like it! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. . . thanks!

evil polish elf- ELFY!!! Well dm!! Glad to hear about the read and research! Thanks so much . .I'm really glad you like it . .hope you like what's to come. Later Elfy thanks again!!

Onto the words . . .

---------They had started early that morning and had traveled a great distance from Kaede's village-------------

"Where will you go lady Shira?" Miroku asked

She looked back wearily, "Away . .just away, " she said replacing her hat on her head.

"I wish you luck on your journey," and with that she walked off down the road.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "Are we really just going to let her go."

"We don't seem to have any other options right now," Miroku said

Inuyasha turned crossing his arms, "What do we care if she just goes and gets herself killed, we can just retrieve the shard then,"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

He had said it but he hadn't meant it. There was something about this woman that really made him care. That got into his blood and gave him the need to see to her safety, but what could he do now . . he could hold her against her will and wait for whatever was after her . . .but . .

"INUYASHA!" his friends yelled bringing him from his thoughts just as something swept down out of the sky throwing him to the ground a few feet away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out again.

Inuyasha pulled himself from the dirt looking up a what had attacked him.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you back a-gain !?!" He growled annoyed jumping to his feet.

"I'll always be here Inuyasha till I've killed you and tetsaiga is mine,"

"You'd think he'd get some new material," Shippou sighed and then ducted behind Kagome as Sesshoumaru growled in his direction.

Inuyasha pulled his sword, "Well let's get this over with, I have things to do today."

Sesshoumaru reached for his weapon when he all of a sudden seemed to loose his focus and sniffed at the wind,' It couldn't be' he thought turning around suddenly ignoring Inuyasha's presence.

There was someone leading a large horse up the road toward the setting sun. The person's woven hat covered its face but he could see the amber hair running down their back just past the back of the knees.

He wanted to call out, he wanted to be sure, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, what would he say?

Shira walked up the road, she could feel eyes burning into her back but she kept walking "already behind you," she whispered her words back to herself.

"What's going on with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Sango answered looking at a very annoyed Inuyasha.

"Hey what's the deal Sesshoumaru!?" Inuyasha yelled but received no reply as Sesshoumaru's full attention remained locked on the person walking away from them, from him, he was so close.

Suddenly a light shot out from under the hat knocking it off a shout escaping from her lips as her eyes suddenly flew to the horizon. She had to go and she had to go now but she couldn't leave them, not without warning them.

So she'd look back ,what was that going to do?

It took all her control to make her body move but she did, instantly making eye contact with Kagome.

"You have to go now! He'll come after you, he'll take your shards!" She shouted swiping her hat from the ground and mounting her horse. It pawed at the ground in response ready to fly.

"What? we're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha annoyed.

Shira saw the confusion in Kagome's eyes and growled at herself as she kicked her horse and it leapt foreword in their direction. She galloped over to them snagging Kagome and swinging her up onto the horse as she circled back momentarily making eye contact with a certain pureblooded dog demon and kicking her horse into a gallop again soaring with god-like faster than Inuyasha's over the hills.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted taking off after them, Sango and Miroku on Kirara following close above him.

"Inuyasha look!" Miroku shouted to him pointing over the horizon.

"There are hundreds of them," Sango cried.

"A whole army after one woman?" Inuyasha growled watching as hundreds of warrior demons and humans poured over the hills on horse back and on foot swiftly coming in their direction.

"There apparently really is more to Lady Shira than what meets the eye," Sango said.

"Yeah and she's got Kagome," Inuyasha said taking off again

"Hold on," Shira yelled to Kagome who nodded squeezing her eyes closed as her arms wrapped around Shira holding to her as tight as she could resisting the urge to cry out in fear as she felt them leap and land several moments later.

-------

It was her, she was in fact alive, but what was going on? What had that light been? But Sesshoumaru didn't ponder these thoughts long, she had looked at him and he was finally going to get what he needed. With that he took off after them appearing to vanish in mid air.

Kagome whimpered as she opened her eyes and saw them leaping over a casum.

"Shira! What's going on? Who are you running from!?!" She shouted over the wind.

But she didn't respond, she pulled back and the reigns and the animal they were ridding skidded to a stop and she leapt off.

"There's no time," She said helping Kagome down from the horse.

"But Shira! I need to know who I'm running from! And what did you mean by kidnapping me like that?!"

Shira's breath was short and her eyes were hard as she looked around and with a smack on her horses rump sent it speeding off at its divine speed. She suddenly whipped around and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders.

"I'm being pursued by a self proclaimed demon prince, he's the one who put the jewel shard on me. He possesses more and has killed many to obtain them. I know you carry the shards for your group, I didn't want you getting hurt," With the most sincere tone Kagome's heard in a while.

"You're being pursued? What did you do?" Kagome asked studying her eyes.

"I refused to marry him,"

"Oh," Kagome said a bit embarrassed

"Don't worry if I saw someone being chased by a horde of warriors I might question their actions too,"

"So that's why you were traveling?"

"Yes,"

"And those were some of the men who had attached you before,"

"Yes," Shira said, Kagome was about to say something else when the jewel on Shira's head began to shine again and then shot to their right a burst of light springing forth from it over the hill.

Shira's eyes grew large and she grabbed Kagome's arm sprinting for the forest.

"We have to go,"

They raced through the dark overgrowth. All Kagome saw was a blur in front of her as she chased after Shira. She was amazed at Shira's agility and stealth as they weaved in between the trees over roots and fallen oaks taking great leaps to make up the space between the forest floors uneven ground.

"Shira what was that light!?!" Kagome shouted as they ran.

"My curse and my blessing, the prince uses the shard on my head to find me but I can sense when he's coming!" she shouted back as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her through a thick formation of foliage.

Shira finally stopped as they exited the thick brush and found themselves at the bottom of a gorge.

Shira sighed, " I think we've lost them. He shouldn't be able to sense me down here. It'll buy us some time."

"Yeah," was all Kagome could say as she panted for breath her hands on her knees supporting herself.

Shira smiled reassuringly. "I'm really sorry-" Shira said turning away.

"It's not your fault Shira anyone would've done the same in your position."

She nodded walking off farther into the narrow gorge when she suddenly screamed sharply stepping back. The scream ended more like a growl her face contorted in a annoyed snarl as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows. She hadn't screamed because she was afraid of the demon or that he had even startled her, she just didn't want him there, especially right now.

Kagome noticed that her hands were shaking and her breath caught in her throat, their eyes were locked in the strangest stare she had ever seen. It was a mix of fear and apprehension, of hate and anger, of sadness . .and. . .what was that there, Kagome was trying to place it when Shira spoke and their eyes were unreadable once more.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said with the utmost civility in her voice as she kneeled bowing in front of him her actions so crisp and cold that they utterly confused Kagome knowing nothing but warmth from this woman,' but,' she realized, they had just met.

Kagome noticed, if even for just a second, Sesshoumaru looked uneasy.

"What's going on?" he demanded his voice as strong and emotionless as ever.

Shira smirked slightly raising her head to look at his face, "I don't really see why you'd care to meddle in the affairs of humans, Lord Sesshoumaru," She said respectfully bowing her head again.

He seemed a bit take aback but recovered quickly, "I don't"

Shira frowned.

"You have something I want,"

She stood, "This, take it, I have no need of it," she said pointing at the Shikon Shard.

He frowned but had nothing else to say.

Shira watched his face with a 'well, take it' expression as cold as her original address had been. He looked at the ground and then reached for the shard.

"A- Sesshoumaru," Kagome started to warn, she didn't know what was going on, but hell if she was going to look even semi-responsible for what was going to happen to him when he touched that Shard, she didn't have a death wish.

'Although with my chosen lifestyle you'd never know it,' she thought ironically.

But she didn't need to finish her warning, the shard suddenly began to glow and its light shot out through the forest startling all in its presence. Shira scoffed and with a fleeting look at a confused Sesshoumaru was off again Kagome mercilessly following at her heals as she was dragged along by her arm.

"Damn," Sesshoumaru cursed clenching his fist as he swiftly walked off in the direction the women had gone.

"That's getting really old," Shira growled.

"Yeah," Kagome panted as they entered a clearing.

Kagome shrieked as something leapt from a tree tackling Shira to the ground.

"Inuyasha!!" she screamed seeing Inuyasha crouched over Shira holding tetsaiga under her throat.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked not taking his eyes off Shira. As much as he wanted to protect her he knew his 'feelings' could be wrong and Kagome's safely meant more to him than this woman's.

"Master Inuyasha I don't think you should-" Myouga piped up uncharacteristically.

"Y-ES!!! What are you doing!?! Shira just-" Kagome started to explain when Sesshoumaru's green whip came flying out of nowhere throwing Inuyasha off Shira and into a tree across the clearing at Kagome's feet.

Shira sat up startled, Miroku and Sango coming up behind her.

"Are you alright Lady Shira," Miroku said helping her to her feet.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't look too happy," Sango commented at the Demon lords apparent mood.

Shira just stared at him dazed, attempting to compose herself and breath when he broke the eye contact and stalked over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha if you'd just let me explain, she was saving me not kidnapping me," Kagome cooed as she looked him over for serious injury.

"Fine but what's his excuse," he said rubbing his head as he saw Sesshoumaru approach.

"We're not finished," the Demon Lord growled.

"No kidding I-!" Inuyasha started to yell when Kagome's voice surpassed them quieting everyone.

"That it!! We're all in trouble here now, even you Sesshoumaru because if Shira and us are kidnapped you'll never get what you want either-whatever that is . . . SO I think we all just need to relax and regroup before we all start trying to kill each other again OK!?!"

"You have courage speaking to me that way human," his voice boomed but she didn't falter staring even more intensely at him till he turned away, " But I agree,"

"o-k Inuyasha!?!" she growled turning to him.

" Alright alright fine, but I still hate him,"

"Likewise," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked over to Miroku, Sango and Shira.

"Do you really think it is wise to take him at his word?" Sango asked

"Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru?" Kagome laughed awkwardly.

"I'm serious Kagome,"

She looked at Shira "Yes, I do."

Shira looked away.'

"I have a camp set up a few miles from here, it'll be dusk soon and he shouldn't be able to sense me then, especially so far away," she said walking over to the edge of the clearing where her horse appeared suddenly.

Remember Reviews are motivating . . . . .


	6. Silent Camp

Author's Pre Notes: Well hopefully this is what you all have been waiting for can we say FLUFFY!! FLUFFY!!!! But what does he want with Shira? **Gasp** I don't know . .. we better keep reading to find out . .

Look for your name . . .

Evil Polish Elf – Oh! I'm glad you like it! And yes SESSHY!! YAY! Lol hopefully this chapter won't disappoint . .thanks dear!! And of course we will keep you very well entertained . .Evil style . .if you know what I mean . .

Crystal Lightening—Evil is that name . .and literally . .evil is the game . .. glad you're enjoying it though. THIs chapter is a bit of a filler but it should serve . .thanks!

Asfaloth5--- Oh so excited!! I'm so glad!! AND yes much more Fluffy to come! Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you like this filler chapter . . .Thanks!

Onto the Words . . .

They traveled on at a grueling pace for a long time. The speed seemed to momentarily interrupt the awkwardness of the situation.

Inuyasha kept looking over at his brother annoyed and puzzled, 'What would Sesshoumaru want with Shira . . .really-- what would he want with her that's more important than killing me?'

Meanwhile Shira and Sesshoumaru were subconsciously having a race, fighting for the lead as they stared straight ahead, each doing their best not to think.

Unfortunately the tense atmosphere caught up with them just as they reached her camp. Set in a large clearing at the foot of the of a mountain, by a creek, lay an old fire pit and colored tent.

"There are more materials for shelter in the tent," Shira said sliding off her horse, chivalrously assisted by the monk.

"Thank you Lady Shira," Miroku said cordially following her lead in the tent.

"Miroku," Sango and Kagome groaned warningly bored with his behavior.

Sesshoumaru looked over puzzled and then annoyed.

Inuyasha looked around suspiciously. He didn't like this he didn't like this one bit.

"Inuyasha? Can I get down?" Kagome asked bringing him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yea," he said letting her down from his back.

"So what do you think is up with Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"I don't know Kagome but I don't trust him .."

"No kidding,"

He glared.

Sesshoumaru was too interested immersed in his own thoughts to bother with Inuyasha's presence across the clearing. 'She's thinner . . and . .colder . .no . not colder . .but-'

Raiun suddenly nudged him with his large nose and he turned to the animal. It nudged at him again and Sesshoumaru let his hand fall over the animal's snout. He looked up to see Shira watching him. She frowned and turned away with the monk.

-------That night-------

The group with the exception of Sesshoumaru sat around the campfire eating the food Shira had graciously given them.

They made small talk momentarily avoiding all the obvious signs of trouble ahead for the time being. Although Miroku and Inuyasha insisted on speaking about their own observations and plans in hushed voices. Kagome glared at them annoyed. Shira abruptly left the circle with a bowl in hand.

She rolled her eyes at herself as she approached the demon lord. He looked at her almost surprised and she bowed cordially making him frown, again looking out over the horizon. She offered the bowl and the chopsticks, " You shouldn't go hungry."

He opened his mouth the decline when he caught sight of the bowl. He looked up at her, "dragon meat?" She made no response and gave him the bowl.

"What is she doing!?" Inuyasha hissed irritated.

"I think she's just giving him something to eat," Kagome suggested

"Why?!"

"Inuyasha!"

He nodded taking it; looking up as she walked away.

"Shira!" Shippou called scurrying up to her, "Are you alright?"

She smiled, "Yes Shippou thank you-"

"He didn't hurt you?"

Her eyebrows raised surprised, "No he didn't . . ." she said letting the sentence fall. She picked up the little kitsune returning to the campfire.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha barked.

"No one should go hungry Inuyasha," Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, "Not even him," she finished looking him sternly in the eye.

Inuyasha frowned, 'So she has a problem with him to . .good. But why?' Inuyasha wondered as he finished his meal in silence.

Sesshoumaru looked back to his food . . . .a memory passing over his mind's eye . . .

_ i He abruptly slammed the plate on the table, "We have no human food . . but you shouldn't go hungry," He said tonelessly._

_She cringed a little when she first caught sight of the plate. She had never seen such unusual food. It was very pretty looking clearly prepared with great care and looked actually . .blue. The meat was blue and rest of it wasn't like anything she had ever seen prepared before either. But she smiled softly and looked up at him._

_"This is your dinner-"_

_"There's more," he snapped frustrated._

_She looked back down at the plate._

_"Well-"_

_She half glared up at him but composed herself._

_'How stupid! Why would she eat demon food-' he mentally berated himself. He was about to take the plate when she took a piece of meat looking up at him with a light, slightly nervous, smile of gratitude._

He watched her as she placed it in her mouth. She gasped lightly and visibly did her best to stay composed.

_'Dragon meat . . that must be a new experience,' he thought wryly._

_She couldn't believe the sensation. It wasn't exactly hot, actually the meat was cold but there was this heat emanating from it as she chewed and its flavor was so intense that it sent a chill down her spine._

_Sesshoumaru quietly sat down on the other side of the table watching her as she swallowed._

_"Are you alright?" he asked._

_She smiled lightly and after a hesitation responded, "Yes, thank you. It is very good," and with that she took another piece._

_He had to smile at her spirit, not many humans would have eaten the food let alone gone back for another try. So he sat and watched her eat in silence, until . . _

_"I can't help but feel guilty for eating your dinner my Lord," she said looking up at him, 'Thank you.'_

_He just looked back at her unable to keep the smirk from turning over his lips. /i _

Sesshoumaru found himself smirking again and drew himself from his thought stabbing the chopsticks into the food, splitting the meat.

"Lady Shira?" Miroku said surprised straightening up as she joined him at the edge of the clearing.

"You looked in deep thought, did I interrupt your meditation?" she asked with her calm velvet tone.

"Think nothing of it, can I help you with something my lady?" He asked with that typical charming smile.

"I'm just going to bed and-"

"And!" Miroku interjected, "I'd be happy to sit with you if you don't feel safe-"

"Thank you Miroku," she said raising an eyebrow amused, "But I was just wondering if you needed anything before I retired."

"Oh-uh-of course," he blushed rubbing the back of his head, "No my lady you've done more than enough thank you," he bowed.

"Goodnight then," she smiled

"Goodnight," he bowed again.

"You too Inuyasha," she smiled as she walked away.

"Huh?" Miroku looked up to see a rock hit him in the forehead.

"Smooth Monk smooth . ."

"What!?! I was merely-"

"Save it Miroku and just keep watch . . ." Inuyasha said annoyed as usual with his excuses.

"Are you ladies alright?" Shira asked entering the smaller tent they had made for them.

"Oh yes Shira thank you," Kagome smiled from where she lay with the lavish blanket they had been given on the floor.

"Yes this is very nice," Sango nodded.

"Yeah this great!" Shippou laughed jumping up from under the covers.

"Well goodnight then," she said turning to leave.

"Goodnight" Kagome and Sango called.

"Hey look," said Sango," Lady Shira turned she's going over to Sesshoumaru."

"What do you think is going on with those two?" Kagome wondered aloud as they spied from the tent flap.

"I don't know,"

"I'm going to retire, do you need anything," Shira bowed traditionally.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and hesitated, "No."

"Then goodnight my lord," she said rising and returning to her tent.

'Thank you,' the demon lord thought as he watched her walk away.

"Ahh," Inuyasha growled from his perch.

"Something the matter Master Inuyasha?" Myouga asked appearing on his knee.

"I don't get it, if she doesn't like him why does she have to be nice to him-"

"Shira is a woman of breeding Inuyasha, she shows respect for everyone . .. even the most contemptible," Miroku chimed in from the base of the tree.

"I don't like it, what does he want with her anyway?" He looked down noticing Myouga's sudden disappearance, "Myouga! Myouga! That flea knows something," he growled.

"Perhaps but at the moment we have more pressing matters," Miroku reasoned.

"Yeah that damn prince,"

"And his jewel shards," Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha growled unable to take his focus from his brother across the clearing.

--------------- Later that night

Shira sat up suddenly. It was storming outside, she had suspected it might. She bit her lip making a decision. She growled at herself as she got out of bed and went to the tent flap. She looked outside to see the demon lord standing in the pouring rain. Everyone else had retired the sanctuary of their tents. He had however prohibited them from making him one. 'Baka,' she internal scolded him and her self as she shrugging on a wrap. She stood there a moment longer rethinking her actions. 'Damn it!' she mentally cursed as she ran out into the rain.

She returned moments later with the sopping wet demon Lord. He just watched her as she hung the wet wrap on the support beam and put another log and the dwindling fire. He looked around, the tent was semi-permanent so it had a eating area where the fire was and a sea of colored fabrics he supposed for privacy, where she slept.

"You can sit," she said, her back to him. He complied as she put tea over the fire to brew.

She left him and he stared into the curtains surprised, suddenly feeling a little ignored. She emerged, though, a few minutes later with a lavish blue blanket. She gently strew it over his shoulders and settled herself on the other side of the fire.

They sat there in silence. She had questions she supposed but it served her no real purpose to ask them so she just poured the tea. She gave it to him and lay down next to the fire.

He watched her as sleep took over and frowned at himself.

'This is so juvenile,' he thought bitterly and then fingered over the precious needlework of the blanket. He sighed giving up on thinking for now.

He looked back to her peaceful face, 'What trouble have you gotten yourself in now ?. . .'

Author's Post Notes: Well thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it . .despite it being a filler chapter . .I think it gives us some things to think about .. hehe . .

Now this is where is gets hard. I have nothing else written or previewed past this so it's going to take a bit for me to post again . .so please bear with me.

Although while I'm doing that I'd really appreciate it if you could spread the word and get some more patrons! Thanks !!

And Remember Reviews are Motivating . . . . . .


	7. The Last To Know

He stared, watching her with unbroken attention. Internally unable to order the jumble of emotions, thoughts and principals that he had set for himself over time. This internal conflict had all been stirred up again by the sight of her. This . . .this . . human!

A familiar smell brought him out of his diligent watch. He looked around calmly for its source; being only slightly aware of Shippo's entrance.

The little fox demon skipped into the tent, logs in hand, carefully eyeing the other demon. They had kept a close eye on him all day and nothing, other than his presence, seemed suspicious. Although, it was apparent to the group that he kept his attention on Lady Shira. Almost always silent unless spolen too, he would place himself beside her or walk behind her if she travelled outside the camp. Shippou's inquizative stare was broken off by Shira's warm face as she bent down to greet him.

"I brought some logs for the fire, Myouga said it will be cold tonight,"

"Thank you Shippo," she said lightly, taking the logs from him. Her smile quickly faded though as she felt the weight of the logs straining on her back. She winced at the unexpected pain. Shippo saw this and moved, confused, to help her. He brushed a hand over her upper back causing a whimper of pain to cross her lips as she let the logs drop to the floor. She quickly clasped a hand over her shoulder willing the pain away as she swayed a bit, leaning against a nearby table.

Sesshoumaru's reaction was instant as he came toward them a strange wide-eyed look on his face. Feeling very vulnerable and alarmed by Sesshoumaru Shippo ran off calling for Inuyasha.

"What-" He started reaching a clawed hand out to her, only to be cut off as she stumbled away from his touch.

"It's nothing," she said calmly straightening up. Her answer however didn't satisfy the demon lord. He stepped toward her.

"Sesshoumaru I said it's nothing! I mean it Sesshoumaru-" she said backing away from him, putting the table she had been leaning on between them. "I'll scream- Sesshoumaru- I'll- AHHHH!" she shrieked as he pulled her to him, her arms pinned to her sides as she struggled.

"Let go of me!" she hissed as he ripped open the right shoulder of her gi. His eyes widened and his grip loosened on her, she violently pushed him away.

He stared at her strangely as she gathered herself together a disgusted, angry look contorting her fair features into a snarl.

'What makes him think he has the right to-OH! Nothing's changed! To violate me like that! Oh!' she screamed angrily in her head as she rushed into the maze of colored curtains set up in the back of the large tent for privacy.

Sesshoumaru suddenly became angry, all other emotion lost from his handsome but fearsome features.

"What happened! Who did that to you!" he growled into the curtains knowing full well not to venture within.

She sat cross legged on the ground gently washing out her reopened wound.

"Tell me!" she heard him bark again. She smiled to herself pulling a clean robe over herself. She had ought to tell him. Would serve him right, and certainly shut him up.

'How dare he do that to her, her opinion, her voice didn't matter. Never did, she was just another possession.'

Sesshoumaru was growing angrier by the minute at the thought of someone doing that to her, to his . .no she's a human but . . "RAA," he growled again in frustration.

He heard her laugh from behind the sea of color.

"What is so funny?" he snarled in that surreal demon voice of his, as he attempted to calm himself down.

"My betrothed," she said bitter-sweetly.

Sesshoumaru stood in shock bombarded by more emotions and thoughts than he had never thought himself capable of . . . or even to understand.

"Your what!" he roared.

She calmly emerged from the curtains taking on her usual content face as she walked toward him. This devil, this spawn of hell feared by all, all but her. He could do nothing more to her than he had already.

"My betrothed." She said again calmly. "He's the one who's been chasing me."

He stared at her. She looked at the floor almost loosing her will to tell him.

"Almost a year back now a prince traveled through the village on whose outskirts I had made my home. He caught sight of me one day and for whatever reason decided I had to be his. He-well that's not important-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

There was a pause.

"So you aren't his ma-er-wife," he said coldly.

She nodded, "and never will be if I can help it."

She turned from him taking down the blanket from the night before, now dry.

The silence was burning into Sesshoumaru's ears

"So what happened to your back?" he asked impatiently.

She sighed closing her eyes. She was tired this contact was wearing on her. "He-He attempted to brand his crest onto me."

Sesshoumaru face twitched slightly as his temper flared.

"I escaped, but unfortunatly as they tried to hold me they pressed the brand harder than they should have, pushing the side of it into my flesh. As you saw it has still not healed."

She looked at the floor. 'Well that was certainly uncomfortable.'

Sesshoumaru stared unsure of what to do, or how to feel how to respond but it didn't matter she moved first.

"So now you know . . .I'm tired-I going to retire to my bed now. Good-night Lord Sesshoumaru," she said as she disappeared again in the sea of color. He could only nod in response.

She sat again in the shelter of the curtains staring at the ground. She breathed in deeply through her nose.

'Why was this so hard, so strange it-'

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the crashing sounds of no other than Inuyasha and company as they came charging into the tent.

It was apparent Sesshoumaru was gone.

"Hello! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled

"Where is she?" Shippo cried.

"You don't think he took her do you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"He's gone," Shira said coming out from within the curtains.

"Did he hurt you?"

"We heard you scream,"

"No he didn't hurt me," she said her nose twitching slightly, "I'm sorry about the scare."

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked giving her a small smile.

"Just tired, always tired," she mumbled disappearing into the colors.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and they both shrugged. Kagome motioned with her head for them to leave and reluctantly they did. Kagome venturing into the sea.

"Shira what's the matter?" she asked sympathetically when she finally found her sprawled out on the ground her hair fanned out about her.

She remained silent.

"Does it have something to do with Sesshoumaru?" she asked in the same tone.

"Does it show?" Shira smirked wryly.

"If I may ask, what happened between the two of you?" Kagome said kneeling beside her.

She sighed, "A-lot and yet . ."

'This is so strange something went on between Sesshoumaru and a human! How was that possible?' Kagome thought quickly as hundreds of other thoughts took over her mind.

"But that actually isn't my biggest worry, my biggest worry is-" she stopped shooting up from the floor suddenly.

"Him," she gasped looking to tent's north wall.

"wha-" Kagome started but her voice drifted off as Shira grabbed her wrist and pulled her running from the tent.

"You have to get out of here, he's coming." She said quickly looking around.

"How?"

She pointed to the jewel shard on her head "My curse and my blessing remember," with that the light shot out from the shard over the horizon.

"We can't leave you,"

"You had better-INUYAHSA!" she called back.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha said jumping down from a tree.

"You have to take Kagome and the others and get out of here! He's coming fast!" Shira said running back to them.

"What? NO I'm not afraid of some prince!" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Fine you stay, we have to go." She said grabbing Kagome and running into the forest the others at their heels as the prince's army of demons and men came charging over the hill.

They ran as quickly as they could through the dense wood. It was a clear night tonight. Shira found herself thankful for that while as the same time wishing for fog.

Sesshoumaru sensed something from high in the mountain above the camp and quickly appeared by Inuyasha's side.

"What's going on? Where is she?" he asked tonelessly.

"In the forest with the others, this is the prince's army coming over the hill here," he said readying himself as he unsheathed tetsaiga.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"What do you want with the girl anyway?"

"It's not as if it's any of your affair but lets just say I need her to answer a few questions for me." He said standing at Inuyasha's sise.

Inuyasha cocked a eyebrow curious but said no more.

"I still hate you,"

"Likewise"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

* * *

Author's Post Notes: I know I know I know! I am so horrifically sorry! It took me soooo long and then it's this lame . . . . .and Sesshoumaru is so out of character . ..the leading up was aweful! . . .It's so short and nothing happens oh! . . .

"Will you shut up-" Garland (my muse) says quickly appauled by her friend's actions.

Sorry . . please just bear with me. I haven't written in so long . ..and honestly life as of late has been simply dreadful . .

"Truly," Garland sighs

So please be patient as I remember what I'm doing . .the story has great potential . . .plus I'm writing almost a prelogue to go with . . .that explains everyone's actions . . that will most likely be better than this . . .who knows. . . I just don't know if I should post them at the same time as two on going stories or wait till this one finishes . . .let me know . .

"We'll negotiate" Garland says matter of factly

Thanks so much for your patience!

Evil out


End file.
